Hold
by Jjangmyeon
Summary: (MEANIE) Jeon Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan sepi, mereka adalah temannya, dan buku hanya pelantara. Raganya hanya kerongkong kosong yang mencoba untuk bertahan, mencari sebuah tujuan. Tujuan untuk tetap membuatnya bernafas juga tersenyum. DLDR pliss, Boys Love. Seventeen Inside!


Jeon Wonwoo sudah terbiasa dengan sepi, mereka adalah temannya, dan buku hanya pelantara. Kepalanya memang menunduk, matanya yang tajam memang terfokus pada deretan kalimat yang berjajar rapi, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Jeon Wonwoo terbang, raganya hanya kerongkong kosong yang mencoba untuk bertahan, mencari sebuah tujuan. Tujuan untuk tetap membuatnya bernafas juga tersenyum.

 **Hold**

 **-Jjang Present-**

 **Warning :** BL, AU, Typos, And many more

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Minumlah... Kau belum makan apapun hari ini"

Tak ada jawaban, ini biasa, bukan hal aneh. Dan biasanya Wonwoo akan berdiri beberapa jam dengan punggung yang menyandar pada dinding dan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dada. Menatap sosok lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama tapi terhanyut oleh dunia yang di ciptakannya sendiri. Jeon Wonwoo biasanya akan terus berdiri disitu, menatap lurus sosok yang bahkan mungkin tak menyadari keberadaannya, terlalu fokus dengan dunianya, seolah tak ada hal lain selain layar komputer yang Wonwoo ragu, apa layar lcd itu pernah mati sekali saja dalam kurun waktu tiga hari ini.

Hening menyelimuti, suara detikan jarum jam bahkan terdengar mengema. Hingga tiba-tiba suara desisan sarat akan ketidak puasan terdengar halus, hanya seperkian detik, dan semuanya kembali hening. Dan Jeon Wonwoo tahu, amat sangat tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Mungkin akan sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Mungkin besok atau lusa, atau mungkin beberapa hari lagi, dan semuanya akan berakhir.

Wonwoo sudah sangat hapal siapa sosok yang kini tengah mengkerutkan dahinya dengan tatapan tajam yang ia lemparkan pada layar komputer yang tak bersalah di depannya itu, sudah terlalu hapal sampai Wonwoo rasa ia bisa menjabarkannya satu persatu meskipun itu membutuhkan banyak kertas dan tinta.

Sosok didepannya itu adalah prefeksionis sejati. Ia mengilai kesempurnaan, meskipun yang selama ini Wonwoo lihat adalah kesempurnaan itu sendiri yang datang menghampirinya.

Namanya Kim Mingyu, dan ia selalu menjadi definisi akan kesempurnaan. Caranya berjalan, caranya tersenyum juga berpakaian, bahkan caranya menyisir rambutnya kebelakang bisa menjadi pembicaraan hangat diantara para remaja juga ibu-ibu yang selalu bermimpi jika suatu saat nanti Kim Mingyu bisa menjadi suami atau menantu mereka.

Ya, dengan kata lain, ia terkenal. Wajahnya dimana-mana, bahkan kau masih bisa mendengar gosip tentangnya saat kau berada di toilet umum sekalipun. Kim Mingyu, dia bintang besar. Seorang _Idol_ yang telah diakui kehebatannya dalam bidang musik, lagu-lagu yang di ciptakannya pasti akan merajai _Chart_ , meraih posisi tertinggi dan bertahan sampai ia benar-benar bosan. Ia di puja, tak ada yang meragukannya. Namanya terlalu besar hingga nenek tua yang bahkan melupakan hampir semua nama-nama cucunya masih bisa tau siapa Kim Mingyu itu.

 _Lalu siapa Jeon Wonwoo?_

Jeon Wonwoo hanyalah orang biasa yang terlalu biasa. Tak ada yang menarik di hidupnya, semuanya terlalu datar dan terasa membosankan. Ia lulus dari sebuah Universitas 3 tahun lalu, nilainya tidak terlalu buruk tapi juga tidak terlalu baik, biasa saja. Tak ada yang patut di banggakan, terlalu biasa, terlalu normal. Hingga suatu hari ia bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu _si bintang besar,_ meskipun pada awalnya Wonwoo tak tahu dan tak mau tahu dengan semua itu. Ia _Intorvert_ sejati, ' _si dingin dengan bukul tebal'_ itu bahkan julukannya saat masih bersekolah dulu. Tak ada yang mau menemaninya, tapi Wonwoo juga tak pernah peduli semua hal itu. Hingga semua informasi terbaru akan begitu saja memantul menjauh darinya, tak tahu apapun selain yang dia lihat juga dengar.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa menebak takdir, begitupun mereka. Mereka pertama kali bertemu di sebuah gang kumuh di pinggiran _Dongdaemun_ , di teras toko yang tertutup juga remang-remang lampu neon yang berkerja tak terlalu baik. Itu adalah hari dimana Jeon Wonwoo baru saja melakukan hobi barunya semenjak ia lulus dan menggenggam gelar _strata 1,_ ia suka berjalan, berjalan kemanapun kakinya bergerak, dan mulai berhenti ketika kakinya sudah lelah dan memberontak ingin istirahat. Dan situlah Jeon Wonwoo pertama kali melihat Kim Mingyu. Kim Mingyu yang dengan santainya terduduk di depan sebuah teras toko yang berdebu dengan kepala yang mendongkak menatap langit malam yang gelap, menghiraukan segala hal termasuk debu-debu yang kini sudah menempel mengotori baju mahalnya. Saat itu Jeon Wonwoo tak tahu siapa dia, juga tak terlalu perduli. Seseorang dari masa lalunya pernah menyebut jika Jeon Wonwoo terlalu lurus, Wonwoo tak pernah mau peduli dengan sekitar jika itu bukan urusan yang melibatkan dirinya.

Secara garis besar, Tak ada yang spesial di pertemuan pertama mereka, begitupun untuk yang kedua dan ketiga. Berlalu begitu saja. Ini bukan drama picisan dimana Jeon Wonwoo yang ceroboh akan terjatuh dengan alasan yang tidak jelas lalu Kim Mingyu dengan refleks menahannya. Tidak, ini bukan cerita seperti itu. Itu terlalu klise, itu terlalu murahan. Pada kenyataannya, Jeon Wonwoo terlalu dingin, sosoknya sedingin es di kutub sana yang mampu membuatmu membeku. Dan Kim Mingyu terlalu tinggi membangun sebuah tembok kokoh di hatinya. Mereka membatasi diri, membuat jurang pemisah dengan setiap orang meskipun sebuah senyuman terselip cantik di wajah mereka. Tak mempercayai siapapun, sehingga takdir memainkan alur ajaibnya.

Jeon Wonwoo masih ingat, saat itu malam Natal, udara Seoul memang tak terlalu bersahabat dengan suhu yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri, terlalu dingin, dan terlalu banyak cahaya karena kerlap-kerlip lampu warna warni di pinggiran jalan yang terasa berlebihan. Wonwoo tak Menyukai Natal, terlalu ramai, dan terlalu memuakkan. Biasanya ia akan mengurung diri di Apartemen kecilnya, meringkuk di depan TV yang menampilkan acara Horor dengan di temani segelas _Americano_ yang mendingin karena tak tersentuh sama sekali. Itu kebiasaanya semenjak bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi malam itu berbeda, Wonwoo kembali berjalan mengikuti nalurinya, terus berjalan hingga ia berhenti di sebuah _club_ malam yang terlihat menyedihkan diluar tapi begitu menakjubkan ketika kau mulai melangkah masuk. _Club_ elit dengan penyamaran yang sempurna. Jeon Wonwoo hanya bisa berdecih pelan ketika memikirkannya.

Jeon Wonwoo sudah dewasa, dimana logika lebih tinggi di banding acungan tinju hanya karena masalah sepele. Dan Jeon Wonwoo sudah terlampau legal hanya sekedar untuk meneguk segelas cairan asam yang begitu memabukkan. Seteguk atau dua teguk memang tak akan begitu memabukkan bagi mereka yang sudah biasa, tapi Jeon Wonwoo berbeda, itu adalah untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan ia merasa ia benar-benar terbang saat itu. Terbang menuju sebuah _nirwana_ tak berujung yang berwarna putih. Tak ada siapapun tapi itu terasa menenangkan dan juga hangat. Ya, _Hangat..._ Rasa hangat yang sudah lama Jeon Wonwoo cari.

Dia mabuk, di tahap ia benar-benar tak bisa mengendalikan diri juga tak bisa mengingat apapun yang telah ia lakukan. Terlalu tenggelam dengan semua kenikmatan buatan yang ia ciptakan dari segelas _Vodca._

Dulu, dulu sekali. Jeon Wonwoo pernah berada di tahap tertinggi di hidupnya, dimana semuanya terasa lebih cerah, dimana semuanya terasa lebih dari cukup untuknya. dan dimana sebuah senyuman terasa ringan untuk terpoles di wajahnya. Ya, semuanya terasa lebih mudah sebelum sebuah kenyataan menghantam Jeon Wonwoo dengan telak. Merubah dunianya, dan menjadikannya seorang pengecut yang lebih memilih melarikan diri di banding tetap bertahan. Ia hanya raga kosong yang bisa bernafas, bertahan hanya untuk mencari sebuah tujuan. Dan pergi, ketika tak ada alasan lagi untuk tinggal. Ia bagai burung kecil yang tak tahu arah jalan pulang, tersesat di antara rimba yang dinamakan dunia, mencari sangkar baru untuk menggantikan sangkarnya yang dulu ia tinggalkan, terus terbang kemanapun angin membawanya.

Jeon Wonwoo...

.. _Dia imenyedihkan_.

Baginya tak ada yang lebih kelam di banding masa lalunya, tak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dan mengejutkan selain itu. Dimana hal _brengsek_ itu telah membawa semua hal yang ada pada diri Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi, Ketika ia terbangung dengan puluhan bercak merah di tubuhnya juga rasa ngilu di bagian bawahnya, Jeon Wonwoo hanya diam, lalu memungut kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan lalu menyeret langkahnya keluar setelah semua kain menempel sempurna di tubuhnya, menghiraukan sosok lain yang hanya bisa meremas rambutnya juga meruntuk entah pada siapa.

" _Nama ku Kim Mingyu.."_

Itu adalah untuk pertamanya kalinya Wonwoo mendengar sosok itu berbicara.

" _Aku tau kau bukan pelacur atau apapun itu, dan kau tau, akupun bukan seorang pria brengsek yang akan mudah melupakan semua ini. Mari kita bertemu kembali, tentu dengan keadaan normal.."_

Ya, takdir sudah memulai semuanya.

.

.

.

:: :: :: END or TBC :: :: ::

Ini ff meanie pertama, so tolong beri aku sambutan...

Mau dilanjutin atau engak itu tergantung peminat, yang penting aku udah posh nih ff dan semoga WB ku segera menghilang.

So, Mind to review?


End file.
